Sousuke y el Psicoanalista
by SophyHei
Summary: Chidori cansada de su paranoico militar decide enviarlo donde un psicoanalista, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Full Metal Panic! le pertenecen a Shoji Gatou, su creador. Yo lo usé sin fines de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

**Sousuke y el Psicoanalista**

_Por Monikawaii_

— ¡Ya me tienes harta! —y el bendito harisen de Kaname volvió a caer por enésima vez en la cabeza de Sousuke.

—Chidori, ese me dolió más que todos —Sousuke le dijo con su característica seriedad, sobándose la nuca.

— ¡Eres un inútil, cuando comprenderás que el vigilante lleva un arma para atrapar a los ladrones! ¡No tenías que quitársela, amenazarlo con matar a su familia entera si no te daba el arma y menos colgarlo de cabeza durante doce horas! ¡Pobre hombre, él sólo vigila, vi-gi-la! ¡Lo entiendes! —la peliazul se jalaba de los pelos desesperada tratando de explicarle.

—Pero lucía sospechoso, al querer revisarme, yo sentí…

¡Plaz!, de nuevo el harisen.

— ¡No escucharé ninguna paranoia tuya más! ¡Te mandaré a un loquero y no volverás hasta que acabes como un hombre normal y educado! ¡Es mi última palabra! —lo agarró de la camisa y lo sacó a rastras con una increíble velocidad, tomó un taxi y lo dejó directo en el psicoanalista.

El psicólogo era un hombre de mediana edad, con un bigote muy espeso. Su escaso y largo cabello estaba peinado tratando de cubrir su pronunciada calvicie, pero no lo lograba, sólo unos pocos cabellos largos lograban taparla. Aunque para él si estaba cubierta, pero dejemos al pobre hombre, que aunque era psicoanalista tenía sus complejos.

La pareja había entrado con violencia, sorprendiendo al señor.

— ¡Cúrelo señor, este muchacho está completamente loco! —la loca parecía ella.

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza del hombre, primero observó a la chica, que gritaba como una desquiciada, cogiendo al muchacho de los cabellos. Al ver al chico, lucía un rostro totalmente apático, sin mostrar ninguna emoción por lo que la muchacha hacía.

Lo miró a los ojos, Sousuke también, seguían mirándose, era una guerra de miradas, el chico no podía perder, debía ganar la batalla.

¡Plaz!

— ¡Idiota, esta no es una guerra de miradas! —increíble, la peliazul le había leído la mente al muchacho.

—Pero Chidori…

— ¡Nada de peros! sfkjnaklfnjasklfmndkf —la muchacha hablaba cosas inentendibles, pero al parecer él podía comprender todo.

El psicólogo pronto se puso a anotar todo lo que veía en su cuaderno de observaciones. Le dio un escalofrío cuando sintió algo helado tocando su cabeza calva.

Sousuke escapó de Kaname y se había escabullido colocándose detrás de él con su Glock 26 apuntándole directamente.

—Démelo —la tranquilidad que usaba causaba más temor.

— ¿Q-qu-qu-qué c-co-cos-cosa? —el hombre temblaba de terror.

El muchacho no respondió y le quitó de las manos su cuaderno y comenzó a leer lo que el bigotudo había escrito.

"_La mujer ejerce violencia física y psicológica en el paciente, se observa una actitud de dominio y autoridad por parte de ella, y un masoquismo marcado por un comportamiento apático de parte del sujeto"._

— ¿Qué significa esto? —volvió a amenazar al pobre hombre con el arma—. ¿Por qué estás analizándome? Si continúas con esto, tu familia será la que...

¡Plaz!

Un nuevo golpe del harisen cayó de nuevo sobre la cabeza de nuestro militar masoquista

— ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Vas a asustar al pobre hombre! ¡Acaso no ves en qué estado lo dejaste!

El psicoanalista se había sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mientras movía la silla en un vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, su rostro estaba aterrorizado, nunca antes lo habían amenazado con un arma, ese joven era peligroso, muy peligroso.

—Pero Chidori, este hombre puede tener algo escondido, me parece sospechoso.

Enseguida se puso a escudriñar toda la habitación. Había un cuadro de Freud y otro de Jung, ambos colgados en la pared derecha y otros enmarcados que contenían los innumerables títulos que tenía. Sacó un detector de metales, de quién sabe dónde y se puso a investigar.

De repente, su ojo entrenado captó algo inusual. En el librero sobresalía algo que no era muy común de encontrar. Rápidamente se dirigió ahí.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el hombre, un tanto nervioso

Sólo bastó una mirada para que el psicólogo volviera a su lugar.

—Chidori, sal en este instante

— ¿Qué? —la tomó de los hombros y la llevó directo a la puerta de la calle—. Oye…

No, ya no podía más con esto, no sabía lo que tramaba ese idiota y no lo iba poder dejar sólo con ese pobre hombre bigotudo que miraba la escena completamente confundido.

Y usó su super llave, aprendida del supremo ciclón, esa que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba realmente enfadada con él. Lo agarró de los brazos, los cruzó y lo tiró hacia atrás, al suelo. Luego se levantó para darle de patadas que llegaban a él a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —y repitió idiota hasta el cansancio.

Cuando acabó con su manifestación de extrema violencia, Sousuke se levantó y la siguió mirando seriamente. De alguna forma no podía contra él cuando él la veía así.

—Dije que era peligroso —la cargó y la llevó a la salida

— ¿Se-señorita…? —de alguna forma presintió el peligro y trató de llamarla. Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles porque el muchacho ya se la había llevado afuera. Sólo pudo sentir los gritos afuera y un par de ruidos que se asemejaban a los golpes.

Al fijar la vista a la puerta, el chico de vestimenta militar había regresado, las mangas de su ropa estaban rotas, tenía un par de arañones en el rostro y su cabello estaba más desordenado. Lo observó ojos escrutiñadores y fríos. Se le erizó la piel y empezó a sudar frío.

Sousuke se dirigió al librero, sacó un par de cosas de su bolso especial. El psicoanalista sólo podía verle la espalda y los leves movimientos que hizo con los brazos. Al parecer limpiaba algo. Luego se hizo para atrás, tomó del brazo al hombre, Sousuke se dio cuenta que era de muy baja estatura, pero que llevaba unos zapatos con plataforma que lo hacía crecer unos cuantos centímetros, el caballero estaba lleno de complejos.

Luego, sacó un protector parecido a un escudo y lo colocó detrás del escritorio junto a él.

—Cúbrase —le dijo con toda tranquilidad

— ¿Q-qu-qué va a ha-hac-hacer?

—Hágalo

—Pero que…

¡BOOOOOM!

Kaname se percató de la explosión, y entró rápidamente, la escena era lamentable.

Todo el lugar se había llenado de humo, cuando se despejó vio que se encontraba totalmente desordenado, el librero estaba completamente destrozado, ya que lo había hecho explotar. El hombre lloraba a mares. Pero Sousuke no estaba en ningún lugar.

—Mi consultorio…mi consultorio…

—Señor…—no quería preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo—. ¿Dónde está…

—E-entró a-ahí —le dijo señalando el ropero, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Espere…—de pronto se levantó asustado, sorprendido, desesperado.

— ¡No mires eso!

La empujó quitándola del camino. Y escuchó el grito de horror del psicólogo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

A dos cuadras del ex consultorio del psicoanalista, una muchacha de cabello azul no cesaba de gritar. Llevaba a un muchacho de los pelos rápidamente, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con el semblante lleno de tranquilidad, al parecer ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ser arrastrado de esa manera.

— ¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Pobre hombre, mira como lo dejaste ykdjgsklnlsknblkfnbkl…

—Oye Chidori

— ¡Qué!

—Chidori, ¿no piensas decirme que era eso? —Kaname se sonrojó al instante y soltó su agarre.

— ¿Por qué esas mujeres se encontraban desnudas? —la peliazul no sabía donde meterse para no responderle.

— ¿Y por qué esos hombres estaban a su lado mostrando también su desnudez?

— ¿Y por qué se estaban tocando?

— ¿Y por qué estaban en esas poses tan comprom…—usó su mano para tapar la boca del muchacho.

—Es pornografía —susurró

— ¿Qué? —al parecer no la había escuchado

— ¡Porno! ¡Porno! ¡Entiendes! —dio un grito que se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia. La gente comenzó a verlos extraño.

Sousuke ni se inmutó, sólo se agarró la barbilla mostrando una cara de haberlo comprendido.

—Mmmm… ya veo —y siguió su camino. Ella lo siguió sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

* * *

En la noticias nocturnas…

Esta tarde, el consultorio de un conocido psicoanalista fue cubierto por una explosión de origen desconocido. Se presume que fue el mismo hombre el que la ocasionó, debido a las vergonzosas revistas y libros encontrados detrás del librero, donde tuvo lugar la explosión. La policía informó que el psicólogo se encontraba en un lamentable estado, con delirios de persecución y alucinaciones poco comunes y fue llevado al hospital psiquiátrico más importante de la ciudad.

— ¡Te juro que te encontraré! —el hombre bigotudo hablaba a la cámara—. ¡Me las vas a pagaaaaaaaarrr…!

—Pobre hombre —Sagara Sousuke tomaba su café con suma tranquilidad, moviendo la cabeza. Mirando la televisión.

Ahora se iría a descansar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas: **Hola que tal. Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo en este fandom. Me encanta Full Metal Panic!, leí todas sus novelas (las que están traducidas, por supuesto) y vi sus 3 partes de anime. Considero que es un universo bastante diverso con el que se puede jugar y escribir, tanto en la comedia como en el drama. Intenté hacerlo parecido a algún capítulo de Fumoffu. Espero haber cubierto sus expectativas. Pobre hombre bigotudo, me dio mucha pena al final.

Sousuke es un personaje muy difícil de manejar, hacer que su seriedad parezca graciosa no es nada fácil. Pero aún así, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios y críticas me ayudarán a mejorar.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
